1. Field of the Invention
Indole-3-glyoxylamides have a variety of uses as pharmacodynamically active compounds and as synthetic building blocks in pharmaceutical chemistry.
2. Background Information
In the patent application Neth. Appl. 6502481, compounds are described which have an anti-inflammatory and antipyretic activity profile and analgesic activity.
In the British Application GB-B 1 028 812, derivatives of indolyl-3-glyoxylic acid and their amides are used as analgesic, anticonvulsant and .beta.-adrenergic compounds.
G. Domschke et al. (Ber. 94, 2353 (1961)) describes [sic] 3-indolylglyoxylamides which are not characterized pharmacologically.
E. Walton reports in J. Med. Chem, 11, 1252 (1968) on indolyl-3-glyoxylic acid derivatives which have an inhibitory action on glycerophosphate dehydrogenase and lactate dehydrogenase.
In the European Patent Specification EP 675110, 1H-indole-3-glyoxylamides are described which are profiled as sPLA2 inhibitors and are used in the treatment of septic shock, in pancreatitis and in the treatment of allergic rhinitis and rheumatoid arthritis.
The aim of the present invention is to make available N-substituted indole-3-glyoxylamides which have an antitumor action and thus to enrich the available pharmaceutical wealth.
The compounds mentioned have already been disclosed as medicaments having antiasthmatic, antiallergic and immunosuppressant/immunomodulating action in DE-A 19636150 A1.